Harry Potter and the Secert Dairy
by kristina-hp
Summary: Harry was in his fifth year and he found out snape dairy and his cousin was going to hogwarts too!
1. Strange Letter

I love Harry Potter loads. All the names that makes you feel strange and not appear in any of the books belongs to us. We don't copyright and the rest of it belongs to J.K Rowling, but I want to know all HP fans out there if u could email at angel_wizard15@hotmail.com.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~Strange Letter~  
  
Harry look at the clock hanging on the wall of the Dursleys house, says 11.55pm. No one exactly remember Harry's birthday. Not even any letters or visit from his best friends Ron and Hermione. 5 more minutes to Harry 15th birthday, minute-by-minute the time pasted. Harry was lying on a cloth on the floor waiting to reach 12midnight. He took out his touch light; suddenly the clock rings at 12. Harry was very depressed, but he says to himself a happy birthday and he make himself a wish! He was really sad even his best friend Ron forgot his birthday. But a wind blew through Harry's face appeared from an opened window. He raised his head and look forward. It was Hedwig and Errol. The Weasley's and Harry's owl. Harry saw them taking loads of letters and parcels heading at him. Harry stands up walk to the window and raised his two arms to received Hedwig and Errol. He put them down and took a letter from Hedwig beak.  
  
He opens the letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Im sorry that I never send you a letter or visit you because it would be strange walking in front of muggles and they will just ran away frightening seeing as wizard appearing in front of them, after all wishing you a happy birthday first but I hope when you are reading this letter the time was right for your birthday. I went to the hogsmeade today and I forgot your birthday until my brother, Percy, told me when we got home. Luckily I have bought lots of sweets. I'd have asked hedwig to give it to you in a yellowish-brown box. There are thousand of different flavors; I hope you would like it. Here's a picture with my family in front of the `Three Broomsticks'. See you tomorrow with Hermione at Diagon Alley to buy our hogwarts supplies, bye.  
  
From,  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Harry still seeing the picture, Ron was with his rat scabbers standing behind his sister Ginny Weasley in the front row. Mrs and Mr Weasley was at the last row in strange dressing as Charlie, Percy, George and Fred was standing in a mess as to snatch the view of the photo. Harry smiles quietly and keeps the photo properly in a box next to him. He took out another letter and he thinks probably it could be from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Wishing you a Happy Birthday! Did u think that I could have forgot your birthday? No, of cause not! I doesn't know what to buy for you I was thinking that a book would help you together with some Every Flavour Beans. The book help you with everything you want to know about Quidditch, the book will teach you how to clean your broom, how was the best way to become a Quidditch player, how you can win a Quidditch match easily and more...hope that's will help you, see you tomorrow at Diagon Alley, get along with Ron! Bye!  
  
From,  
  
Hermione  
  
There are more letters and parcels, he could guess either one is from Hagrid but the rest he could feel strange, he never receive so many mails before, it was about more than 3! He took out a parcel and he open it, he immediately know it could be from Hagrid because it was in a mess! He saw a set of clothes and a letter. He reads:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I buy you a set of clothes because I don't usually see you wearing neatly as the Dursleys don't really treat you good and they don't celebrate your birthday! You should have to buy all your Hogwarts supplies by now. Hogwarts term are going to start really soon so u much get down to Diagon Alley soon by then and you will soon be surprise of something...bye  
  
From,  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry was confused! `SURPRISE'? Harry thought by himself! He was thinking whats that surprise was!! He still has loads of presents to open! He just doesn't know what was happening and there are just too many presents then ever! Suddenly he spotted a letter with a Hogwarts logo, other then a letter of telling him to get his things and when to get to Hogwarts Express and when a new school term start no other thing have a Hogwarts logo on it! But he opens it and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? Today is your birthday! I bought you a set of books that help you in your studying and exams! A lot more to everything you learn! You will be wondering why there are loads of presents you received this year right? All these presents as cards are from your admires, they know about your problems and they are sending you cards! I handed all to hedwig...Happy Birthday!! Hogwarts new term is reaching you should have purchasing your supplies by next week!  
  
From,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Oh... its professor Dumbledore, and admires? Cards from them? Thinking hard... what was exactly happening? Harry look at the clock again says 12.45am. He think that he must go to bed soon and because he need to get down to Diagon Alley early in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Harry wakes up extra earlier than he did usually. He went to the kitchen to take himself some bread and milk.  
  
`Get me the mails' screamed uncle Vernon to Harry  
  
Harry get up from his chair and went to the door to reach for the mails! He browsed the mails for a while and spotted two Hogwarts letters now! `Strange' thought Harry. He saw that the other letter was for Dudley, he thought his eyes was blur and so he rub both his eyes before he checked that he didn't see it wrongly! `WHAT' he screamed, `Dudley'?  
  
`WHERE ARE MY MAILS' screamed uncle Vernon inside of the kitchen!  
  
Harry turns back and sees what happen? He quickly reaches for uncle Vernon before he screams again!  
  
`Sorry uncle Vernon' says Harry  
  
`What take you so long?' asked uncle Vernon  
  
`Theres...theres' mumble Harry  
  
`Theres WHAT' asked Uncle Vernon  
  
Harry took out the letter that belongs to Dudley.  
  
`Theres a Hogwarts letter for Dudley' said Harry  
  
Uncle Vernon takes a look at the letter and stared at Aunt Petunia and was shocked!! He thought only Harry will be going to Hogwarts and they were perfect normal!  
  
`How, how do we managed now? How can we tell our neighbours?' panic uncle Vernon  
  
`Clam down' scream Aunt Petunia.  
  
`Dad does I go to the same school as Harry' asked Dudley worrying  
  
`I DOESN"T WANT TO' scream Dudley.  
  
`But its getting serious now Dudley' said Harry  
  
`My new school term are going to start next week and I will be going down to Diagon Alley later to buy for my Hogwarts supplies, want to follow me?' asked Harry  
  
With no other choices they just have to say ok. 


	2. The Forgive

~Chapter 2~  
  
*The forgive*  
  
After the breakfast they set off to Diagon Alley. Dudley was still really worrying! He set all alone and did not speak a word during their walk from the Dursleys home to the Wizard's bar. When they reached there at the wizard's bar, lots of people are watching them as the bar owner stands up.  
  
`Hi Harry nice to meet you here again, how are you? Ask the owner  
  
`Im fine, thanks and nice to meet you again too.' Smile and said Harry  
  
`This is?' ask the owner  
  
`This is my cousin Dudley, he was accepted to be studying in Hogwarts, im bringing him to Diagon Alley to buy his Hogwarts supplies.' Explained Harry.  
  
`I see, then you better get going soon, see you someday, bye'. Say the owner kindly to Harry.  
  
`Yeah you too, bye' said Harry politely.  
  
Harry guides them to the back of the bar that Hagrid show him before to Diagon Alley.  
  
`This is a complicated wall so I hope you do not speak up loud' told Harry to the Dursleys.  
  
`What? How complicated'? Ask uncle Vernon impatiently.  
  
`Watch' say Harry  
  
Harry took out his wand in his pocket and starts to tap the wall and the wall started to move. The Dursleys was shocked and they just can't believe of what they just saw and what was exactly happening. The wall had open a way for them to crossed over but the Dursleys are still standing there because there are totally shocked so what Harry did was scream!!  
  
`HEY THE WALL HAS OPENED! PLEASE CROSS! IT WILL CLOSED WITHIN 10 MINUTES!!' screamed Harry  
  
The Dursleys jumped!  
  
`Oh ok...quick dear lets move...' Uncle Vernon said to his wife and Dudley.  
  
`Harry that's was what happen when the first time you reached your...D...i...a...g...o...A...l...l...y...? Ask uncle Vernon slowly  
  
`Yes, and its Diagon Alley.' Say Harry to correct uncle Vernon words.  
  
`Lets go' say Harry.  
  
Harry guides them along to Gringotts to get their money as a interrupted had occur!  
  
`Harry, where do I get my money I don't have any wizards money!' asked Dudley  
  
`Oh...there the Gringotts bank, it's a wizards bank you can get your money there.' Say Harry  
  
As there reached the door they went in and suddenly Aunt Petunia screams...  
  
`HEY, whats are all these?' ask Aunt Petunia and pointing at it!  
  
`They are goblins Aunt Petunia and don't point at them, they doesn't like it when they have been point by someone and being stared!' say Harry  
  
`And just stay close to me' say Harry  
  
Harry brings them to one of the counters to let Dudley to open a bank account.  
  
`Hello...my cousin is new to be a wizard and he doesn't have an account he's here to open an account today.' Say Harry to the goblins.  
  
`Dudley, you open your accounts with your parents im going to my own vault. Later, one of the goblins here will serve you to your vault, I'd will meet you at the entrance to buy your Hogwarts supplies, see you then' say Harry  
  
`Ok, thanks' say Dudley  
  
Harry went to his vault to get his money, after fetching an amount of money enough to pay for his supplies he went to the entrance to wait for Dudley! After 5 minute, Harry heard 2 familiar voices calling his name. `Harry! Harry!' Harry turns back and sees whom it was. It was Ron and Hermione. The both of them are running ahead of him.  
  
`What are you doing here? Taking your money'? Ask Hermione  
  
`Yeah but actually I have done, now im waiting for Dudley' say Harry  
  
`DUDLEY'? Ask Ron and Hermione  
  
`Yes, oh he my cousin' say Harry  
  
`You mean the...the...Dursleys?' ask Ron  
  
`Yeah...guess what?' ask Harry  
  
`What' ask Hermione  
  
`Dudley just received the Hogwarts letter this morning and he was shocked and worrying! I bring him here because the new school term is going to open and im bringing here to buy his hogwarts supplies.' Say Harry  
  
`Oh, so his parents will be really worry too then because of his neighbours?' ask Hermione  
  
`Yeah of cause' say Harry  
  
After 15 minutes, Dudley came out of Gringotts.  
  
`Dudley this is Ron and Hermione my Hogwarts friends' say Harry introduce Ron and Hermione to him.  
  
`Hi' say Hermione  
  
`Hi' say Dudley  
  
`I think we need to go ahead and buy our Hogwarts supplies now see the both of you later at the leaky cauldron. Bye!' say Harry  
  
`Ok, so see you there later there' say Ron  
  
Harry shows the way to the Flourish and Botts, Ollivander wands, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Robes and more...after they buy and shop finish with their supplies Harry when to meet Ron and Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Harry wakes up as usual and he went for breakfast in the kitchen. Harry feel wired because the kitchen was really quiet and not as normal that the kitchen was usually really noisy and full of Dudley screaming and talking noises! Harry sits down really quietly and slowing and facing uncle Vernon scare that he will scold him.  
  
`Good morning Harry' the Dursleys greeted him!  
  
Strange and shocked by Harry... Harry just greeted back.  
  
`G...o...o...d morning' say Harry slowly.  
  
`We are sorry that we have done to you badly last time as we know you are a wizard, as Dudley now is a wizard and I understand we have wrong you! We are really sorry, I hope you can take good care of Dudley for me when he is in Hogwarts! Really sorry! Say uncle Vernon to Harry to apologies.  
  
`Well sure, I will take good care of Dudley! Emm, those sorry, well over its over and usually I don't speak it out and now you do understand?' ask Harry  
  
`Yes, I understand now...thanks for looking after Dudley for me if he is misbehaving please send me back a letter to tell me by your owl Hedwig so I will know! Says uncle Vernon  
  
`Oh...ok I will' smile Harry 


	3. The First Road

~Chapter 3~  
  
*The first road*  
  
Today was the first day the Dursleys sending their son Dudley to Hogwarts for his first term of studying witchcraft and wizardry. Harry wakes up very early today as if the sky is still as dark as at night. He feel that he should give the Dursleys a surprise because they had apologizes to him that they had wrong him, if he don't do this today probably the whole year he might not be able to get a surprise for them until the next summer when he is back home! Harry started to cook some bacon, pouring the milk into glasses, have the breads ready on plates and have fried four eggs. After cooking he went back to his cupboard to pack his bed, ready his robes, books, cauldron, wand and everything he need to bring to Hogwarts into his bag. He took Hedwig to bath and put him back to the cage and feed him full, after that he went to bath. After half an hour of bathing he went down to the kitchen and uncle Vernon had ready there to eat his breakfast.  
  
`Good morning Harry' say uncle Vernon.  
  
`Good morning uncle Vernon' say Harry politely  
  
`So you cook all this food'? Ask uncle Vernon smiling  
  
`Err...yes' say Harry  
  
`So you have been waking up really early'? Ask uncle Vernon  
  
`Not really that early is just that I need to prepare everything for Hogwarts and I was thinking that you had apologizes to me I just wanted to give you a surprise and cook you a breakfast if not maybe I will not be able to do it until the next summer when I come back.' Say Harry  
  
When uncle Vernon try to thanks him Dudley and Aunt Petunia came into the kitchen.  
  
`Good morning Harry' say Dudley  
  
`Morning Dudley and Aunt Petunia' greeted Harry full of excitement  
  
`Have a great night sleeping aunt Petunia'? Ask Harry  
  
`Yes, thanks' reply Aunt Petunia  
  
`And you Dudley? Come and have your breakfast here'. Ask Harry  
  
`Yeah ok, thanks do you cook all this yourself?' Ask Dudley  
  
`Yes, hope it does not taste awful' say Harry  
  
Smile the Dursleys and they started to eat. When they had finish their food Harry help Dudley to pack his Hogwarts supplies.  
  
`You will need all your first years books, your wand, your caldrons, your robes, your pet, home clothing, and some necessary accessories.' Say Harry as he guide him along.  
  
After an hour of packing, Harry teaches Dudley how he can wash his pet owl.  
  
`You bring him out of his cage Dudley' say Harry as he fills up the pail with water.  
  
`Next you are to bring out the small brush you bought at Diagon Alley that wash your pet fur' say Harry  
  
After half an hour of washing, they dry the owl fur and put him back to the cage. They feed him up too. A minute later Harry saw through the window that the Weasleys owl have actually had came to find him and Harry could see that he actually taking a letter for him. He reaches for Errol and open the letter and reads:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Have you done with your packing? I was wondering if you have an extra robe for me, because mine have torn and I doesn't have the time to buy it now, I will ask my mum to buy it and send to me during when I was at Hogwarts! I will meet you and Dudley and Hermione at the King Cross Station tonight, Cya, thanks!  
  
From,  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
After Harry had finished reading he send him back his letter.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Yes, this is my extra robe, its ok you can give it back to me later! Ok then see you at King Cross Station tonight, see you too!  
  
From Harry  
  
He put it to Errol and he start to fly back to Ron.  
  
`Dudley now its time we are going to set off its 5.30pm now we need to get to platform 93/4 before 7.45pm before its too late, come lets go' say Harry  
  
`Platform 93/4??' Ask Dudley  
  
`Yes, platform 93/4, it's a train taking to Hogwarts and its call Hogwarts Express it's a special train to reach Hogwarts' say Harry with full of Hogwarts knowledge.  
  
They set off after Dudley had knows whats going on afterwards. Uncle Vernon drive them to the King Cross Station as Harry give him the directions, now Harry and uncle Vernon had close relationships as if they are like father and son, Harry and Dudley are now almost good friends now and Harry thought if Dudley have been into Gryffindor he would really angry if its true because of what happen last time and how Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had see Harry's cousin reacted last time. Harry was thinking if Hogwarts was sending Dudley was because they want the Dursleys to treat Harry better, and Harry think that all this are not really good because he usually gets to it and if they treat him like this and even to his neighbours.  
  
After 20 minutes they reached the station. Harry help to bring down the things and bring them all in the trolley! Harry and Dudley say good-bye to uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.  
  
`Bye dad and mum' say Dudley  
  
`Bye uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia' say Harry  
  
`Bye you two' say uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia  
  
`Take good care Dudley, you are in the first year at Hogwarts and you must make sure you doesn't get lost there, just listens to Harry because he is 4 years older in Hogwarts then you after all he is bigger most to you.' Say Aunt Petunia  
  
`Ok' say Dudley  
  
`Remember; always write back if you are free, listens to your lessons' say uncle Vernon.  
  
`Ok, remember Dudley and we better set to go or we will miss the train and you will be in big trouble if you don't get sorted in houses' say Harry  
  
`What houses' ask Dudley  
  
`Your always having so much of questions, when you get there you will not what happen' say Harry  
  
And Dudley laughs! After saying bye and a hug to the Dursleys they set off to the wall, which they could get through to platform 93/4.  
  
After they reach there, Harry heard two familiar voices calling him, Harry! Harry turns back and saw Ron and Hermione.  
  
`Hi Harry nice to meet you here' say Hermione  
  
`Hi Hermione, hi Ron' say Harry  
  
`So ready to cross the wall' ask Hermione?  
  
`Maybe' say Harry suddenly someone cry  
  
`H...o...w to Harry?' cry Dudley  
  
`Don't be scare if you're a bit nervous run quickly through the wall after that it will be over really quickly, come try it! Say Ron 


	4. Hogwarts Express At The Platform

~Chapter 4~  
  
*Hogwarts Express At The Platform*  
  
Dudley tried to cross the wall without looking at it, he aim it properly in the middle of platform 9 and 10 and get ready to run through.  
  
'Try your best Dudley, you can make it' say Harry  
  
'Yes, run if you really nervous' say Hermione, who agree with Harry  
  
'Ok, here I go' say Dudley  
  
'Good Luck' say Ron  
  
In the count of 123 Dudley had disappear into the wall. He saw the Hogwarts Express had already appearing at the platform…  
  
'Wow, it was amazing' thought Dudley, when Harry had come out of the wall.  
  
'So how was it Dudley?' ask Harry  
  
'Emm…Ok but when I came out the feeling was good.' Say Dudley  
  
As Ron and Hermione appear.  
  
'Let go into the train now before it's too late' say Hermione  
  
When they are in their cabin they talk about themselves through out the years and make introduction.  
  
'I was actually a muggle Dudley, I went to Hogwarts because I love magic, im not a pure wizards, but Harry and Ron are' say Hermione as she introduce herself  
  
'And my name is Hermione Granger, sorted into Gryffindor when first reach there and I love Transfiguration most' say Hermione talking about herself again.  
  
'Ok Hermione' say Ron. It's obvious, as Hermione was looking at him angrily.  
  
'What was all about the sorting and houses thing?' ask Dudley  
  
'Oh, emm…all first years are to be sorted into houses when reaches at Hogwarts, all the houses you sorted into are mostly to be like your home, you stay with your housemates and get close together, if you break the school rules points will be deducted from your house, if you do something good points will be awarded, you will be staying in your common rooms with each a portrait hole and a password, no one are to get into your common room.' Say Harry  
  
'Oh cool, but does each house presents anything?' ask Dudley  
  
'Yes, the four houses names are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff, Gryffindor house has great friendships, bravery and…'Hermione words die as someone interrupted.  
  
'Sorry am I interrupting you guys'? Ask Percy together with Fred and George.  
  
'Yes, you are' say Hermione angrily.  
  
'Oh you Hermione' say Ron angrily  
  
'Sorry, I just want to inform you guys that the train soon arrive at Hogwarts in minutes and please change into your robes soon' says Harry  
  
'I have not introduce them right Dudley?' ask Ron  
  
'Err…no' say Dudley  
  
'They are my brothers, this is Percy, and this… they are my twins brother Fred and George and I have another elder brother Charlie he studied in Hogwarts before and now he is studying dragons.' Say Harry  
  
'Percy this is Dudley, he is Harry cousin, he is in his first year' say Ron  
  
'Oh, nice to meet you Dudley.' Say Percy  
  
'Hi Dudley nice to meet you have a nice day at Hogwarts.' Say Fred and George  
  
'Thanks' say Dudley  
  
After a few minutes they get up and change into their robes and soon the train arrive at Hogwarts. When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dudley get down the train Harry heard the familiar voice again it was Hagrid.  
  
'Hi, Hagrid' say Harry  
  
'Hi Harry so you are back' ask Hagrid  
  
As he is screaming…  
  
'All first years please follow me to the boats, don't be shy quick, follow me to the boats!' scream Hagrid to the first years! 


	5. Ceremony

~Chapter 5~  
  
*Ceremony*  
  
As all the students have arrived at Hogwarts they went to the great hall. All the seniors are to be settled at the house tables first and wait for the first years to arrive! Professor McGonagall was waiting for the first years at the rear of the staircase. As they arrive she brief them.  
  
'All the first years be stand around here' say Professor McGonagall  
  
'I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. We need to go through the sorting ceremony. The sorting ceremony will sort each of you into 4 different houses. The four houses are ' Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff', your house will be like your home you need to do things well to earn your houses points and rules breaking will lose your house points. Please wait here I need to get the names and you will be into the great hall.' Say Professor McGonagall  
  
As the students were waiting they were talking about the four houses. They were afraid that they all would be sorted into different houses, as Dudley speak.  
  
'My cousin was in the fifth year here at Hogwarts, he said that we will be sorted by a thing called the sorting hat and the sorting hat choose you into the houses by your bravery, friendships and your strength and all, that makes the hat see through you and make you into different house that you should go.' Say Dudley to the other first years.  
  
'Really? I mean if the people are really bad groups what house they would go?' ask a blond girl suspiciously.  
  
'My cousin said that the worst and bad house is Slytherin so please be careful' say Dudley  
  
After 10 minutes of conversation Professor McGonagall arrived to reach them to the great hall.  
  
'Please follow me into the great hall' say Professor McGonagall  
  
The students line up and walk through a tall door to the great hall! When the door opened the students was very delighted! They are really happy and full of excitement. Dudley could see Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, and they smiled at him. They reached the near tip of the staff table and the stopped there; they could see the sorting hat.  
  
'Before the sorting ceremony starts Professor Dumbledore would like to have a few words' say Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
'Warning for all first years. First years are to be avoid in the forbidden forest if you don't want to die in a painful life, and the caretaker Mr Filch wants me to inform you that the third floor corridors are restricted no one are to go near there, thank you' say Professor Dumbledore  
  
After his words the sorting ceremony starts.  
  
'When I call your name please step forward to the chair' say Professor McGonagall  
  
'Annie Frankie' called McGonagall  
  
She step forward and the hat speaks.  
  
'Emm…ok you be in… HUFFLEPUFF' say the hat  
  
The students from Hufflepuff cheer and the girl went to join them at the table.  
  
'James Fittle'  
  
'Emily Morron'  
  
'Kuldyia Collene'  
  
After a few words and the next name come to Dudley.  
  
'Dudley Dursleys' called Professor McGonagall.  
  
Dudley walks forward and sits on the chair. The hat started to speak.  
  
'Emm…the first Dursleys here at Hogwarts, what a different kind of guy, where should I put you in…? Ok, lets be in GRYFFINDOR.' Say the hat  
  
Cheers have been started from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Hermione just can't believe it they are shocked!  
  
'What'? Scream the three of them  
  
'Why does Dudley would be in Gryffindor as their family…last time' Hermione say in a whisper and she suddenly stop because Dudley had join them at the table.  
  
'Congratulation Dudley' say Ron almost with the tears out.  
  
'Welcome Dudley' say Percy  
  
Suddenly Percy has a kick on his leg.  
  
'What, Ron'? Ask Percy  
  
'Don't you know? Ask Ron as the eye seeing at Dudley.  
  
Percy kept quiet.  
  
'Silent! Let Dumbledore have the words.' Say McGonagall  
  
'Let the feast begin' 'say Professor Dumbledore  
  
Food from the table starts to appear. They ate happily. After the feast they are suppose to go back to their common rooms.  
  
'Please follow me to the common room here now Gryffindor' say Percy the Gryffindor head boy.  
  
'Please follow me Gryffindor, c'mon quick' say Percy asking the Gryffindors to keep up.  
  
As the reach the portrait hole the fat lady smile and ask.  
  
'Password'?  
  
'Bloody Blood' say Percy  
  
As the door opened and Percy leads the students to the center of the common room.  
  
'This is the Gryffindor common room you will be staying here in this common room, boys dormitories will be left on the second floor and girls same on the right, your things have been brought up please check your belongings and get ready for sleep.' Say Percy 


	6. The Yull Ball

~Chapter 6~  
  
*The Yull Ball*  
  
During midnight, Harry and Ron was awake by a cry, Harry pick up his glasses next to his bed and sits up to see what happen. Ron pulls away his blanket and on the lamp next and sees what happen! Harry sees Ron and the both of them look at each other! It was Dudley who was crying, the both off them get out of bed and ask what happen.  
  
'Dudley, why are you crying?' ask Harry  
  
'Im…im…missing home actually but you doesn't need to worry about me im ok!' say Dudley  
  
'Well we do understand your feeling when first I was here I was frighten too' say Ron to comfort Dudley  
  
'Well let's get back to sleep then or we can't get up in the morning' say Harry.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
In the morning, Hermione scream them wake up!  
  
'WAKE UP HARRY, RON, DUDLEY, QUICK' scream Hermione  
  
'What are you up to early this morning' ask Ron with a sleepy face.  
  
'Look at this parchment; I got it when I went to the bathroom just now, I got it from the notice board. Tomorrow they are having a yull ball party, I guess it would be exciting' say Hermione with excitement.  
  
'But I need to get a partner first' say Hermione  
  
'Partner?' ask Dudley  
  
'Yes, Dudley a partner to the ball!' say Hermione  
  
'But we can go there without a partner don't we' ask Harry  
  
'And we don't really need to attend that isn't it?' ask Harry again  
  
'Yes, but this is only a year event if we don't go we will miss lots of exciting moments so I hope I can get a partner before tomorrow!' say Hermione  
  
'Well emm…' say Ron without a noise appearing from his mouth  
  
After a minute of talk they went to change into their robes and get ready for breakfast at the great hall! They went to the great hall by the moving staircases.  
  
'Good morning, Potter, Weasley and Granger' greeted Professor Dumbledore  
  
'Good morning Professor Dumbledore' greeted the three of them when they reach the entrance of the great hall.  
  
' Get settled and get ready for breakfast' said Dumbledore  
  
The three of them when to their house table, they seated side-by-side and waited for the food. When the food had been served, they ate it quickly so that they can get ready for their first lesson in the morning. When they had finished they ran back to their common room to get ready. Hermione reads her timetable before she gets ready her things.  
  
'9am- Transfigurations with Hufflepuff'  
  
'9am- History of Magic with Slytherin'  
  
'Did you read it wrongly Hermione? How can we have two lessons in one time slot?' ask Ron  
  
'Honestly don't you read your timetable, but I think we are really rush at this, I think I need to talk to Professor McGonagall to talk about this and I can't believe that we exactly having History of Magic with Slytherin, its been already boring and I can't stand Malfoy, he is such a nuisance! Say Hermione angrily.  
  
'Well he will just make the class worst!' Say Ron  
  
'Ok, then I think we better go or we can't get to class in time.' Say Harry  
  
The four of them set to go, Harry shows Dudley his way to the first years Potions class at the fourth floor dungeons. When the three of them was outside at the Transfiguration dungeons something amiss.  
  
'Why are there so many students here?' ask Hermione  
  
'Not sure, ask McGonagall' say Harry  
  
'Professor McGonagall why are there so many students here today for the Transfiguration class?' ask Hermione  
  
Looking through her half moon glasses she speak.  
  
'The time slot have been changed for the sixth year and the fifth of Hufflepuff because the sixth years need to get ready for tomorrow event' say Professor McGonagall.  
  
'What tomorrow event? You mean the Yull Ball' ask Ron  
  
'Yes and when did you know it' ask McGonagall  
  
'Hermione screamed us this morning to wake us up and see the parchment of advertisement for the Yull Ball tomorrow.' Say Ron  
  
'Oh yes I have been ask the seventh years to put it up for me at each of the notice board' say McGonagall  
  
'So you guys staying at the common room' say McGonagall again  
  
'No' say Hermione 'Yes' say Ron  
  
'What are you trying to do Ron, well emm after all you will just miss all the good times then, I will just to go myself and Harry' ask Hermione  
  
'I… I have some work to be done so count me out' say Harry  
  
'Well whatever I'd just go there myself then' say Hermione frustrated!  
  
'Ok get ready for class now, get settle yourself' say Professor McGonagall  
  
Hermione was seating beside Harry and in front of a few sixth years. A guy who was really cool had attracted to Hermione.  
  
'Hey Harry see that guy over there he is so cute' whisper Hermione to Harry  
  
'So you are going to date him to the Yull Ball tomorrow' ask Harry  
  
'Maybe, I'll see' say Hermione  
  
Through out the whole lessons Hermione was looking at the guy and now she doesn't listens to the lesson. And after all Ron will thought that it would be ok because she knows more than any one do before the lessons.  
  
'Harry should I go and ask him for his name and ask him whether he is free tomorrow night' ask Hermione.  
  
'Well maybe you can, if you think he is perfect for you, I have no idea' ask Harry  
  
After the lesson Hermione waited for the guy to stands up and walks out of the door first and trace behind him.  
  
'Excuse me, (as the guy turn his head to look at Hermione) Hi, im Hermione Granger im from Gryffindor and you are' ask Hermione blushing  
  
'Emm…I know your Gryffindor because there are only two houses in Transfiguration (laughing). Hi, Im Troy Stophine and can I help you with anything'? Ask Troy  
  
'Sorry, are you free tomorrow night? Can you accompany me to the Yull Ball tomorrow?' ask Hermione nervously  
  
'Well if you ask, ok then I promise you, meet you outside the corridor of the Gryffindor common room then see you at 8pm, ya? See ya!' say Troy  
  
'Thank you, see you then bye' say Hermione  
  
As the guy walk away and Hermione join Harry and Ron.  
  
'Yes I make it, see!' say Hermione  
  
'Yeah congratulation Hermione' say Harry  
  
'Oh yeah' say Ron  
  
'So he is meeting you' ask Harry  
  
'Yes outside our common room at 8pm' say Hermione  
  
There went to their next lesson with Hermione Happily. 


End file.
